Horror Game Ultimate Custom Night
Horror Game Ultimate Custom Night (HGUCN) is a FNAF-Fan Game and also an Ultimate Custom Night game. It will take place in an abandoned lab. The player will be able to roam around the area. They can also find hidden items. Credits to CosmicTangent92 for this image. Horror Characters Note: The player can only set a maximum of 10 horror characters per night. Secret Characters Things get much much worse... (Btw, there's going to be one more secret character) Note: The Death Voicelines might have a low possibility of being finished since there are other important information I need to add in this page. Because of this, I gave 2 more characters death voicelines to make it quicker to finish once I finish the important information. Game Features * Health Meter The player will have 100 health. Some horror characters can instantly kill, some can deal little damage. * Sprinting Sprinting will be able to outrun most horror characters. * Hiding The player can hide in certain places. Locker Closet * Crawling The player can crawl in certain vents. * Crouching The player can crouch so that they won't get spotted so easily. * Noise Meter The Noise Meter will detect how much noise you make. The only horror characters that are attracted to the Noise Meter are Jeff, Mama, Granny and Baldi. * SATYR44 Meter SATYR44 Meter will detect when SATYR44 will show up. If the SATYR44 Meter is empty, it means SATYR44 won't have a high chance of appearing. However, if the SATYR44 Meter is filled, SATYR44 will have an extremely high chance of appearing. Hidden Items * Drawings (Slenderman) * Posters (FNAF) * Bonus Ducks * Footprints * Cupcakes (FNAF) * Teddy Bear * Plushies (FNAF) * Bendy plushies (BATIM) * Eyes (Eyes: The Horror game) Horror Shop * Axe (Free) Description "Why are you even buying this? It's so useless. The only horror character it works on is "Specimen 1". Whoever buys this is a total idiot. That is also why it's free. Free stuff are for noobs. Oh and by the way, Specimen 1 isn't in the game, so..... IF YOU LIKE TO BUY THIS WEAPON, GO PEE IN THE TOILET OR SOMETHING!" * Freddy Mask (50 Horror Freaks) Description "Freddy Mask can be rather useless sometimes since it only works on FNAF Characters (including Photo Negative Mickey)" * Shock Device (200 Horror Freaks) Description "Shock Device is a great item that works on certain horror characters. It is very helpful." * Tail's Doll (450 Horror Freaks) Description "If held, it will cause any horror characters to teleport in a different location. However, I wouldn't use it too much if I were you =)" * Map (750 Horror Freaks) Description "To not go into a dead end, you can use the map to see where you are going. Not to get too confused, you can only see yourself but not the horror characters in the game. So, what are you waiting for? Buy the Radar!" * Magical Potion (1500 Horror Freaks) Description "Have you ever got so weaker than before? Then now you have this helpful thingy known as the "Magical Potion" If held, it will heal 10 health per second! * Radar (3750 Horror Freaks) Description "Wow, you exist! Anyways, this sweet baby will show how close the horror character is. The closest one will be at the front. If it gets too close, it will warn the player about going too near it." How to get Horror Freaks The player gets 5 Horror Freaks per minute while surviving. Possible Challenges Note: Put your own challenge here! There is nothing to worry about :D Death Voicelines (W.I.P) Freddy Fazbear "Greetings, my friend. My name is Freddy Fazbear! Nice to meet ya!" "I have always appeared in the FNAF Franchise since FNAF 1, you know?" "I may not be a demon, but I can still kill you, you know?" "Hey there! Do you want to have my pizza? It looks like the one you shouldn't have killed!" Slenderman "YOU WILL NOT BE SPARED. YOU WILL NOT BE SAVED." "THIS TIME, DEATH CANNOT SAVE YOU." "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE A LARGE ARMY OF MINIONS SO I AM 100% INVINCIBLE" "IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I ACTUALLY HAVE A BACKSTORY, BUT IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ACCORDING TO THE ONE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED." Sonic.exe "YOU'RE SO WEAK I COULD JUST EAT YOU!" "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" "C'MON, STEP IT UP!" "I AM GOD." Jeff the Killer "Shhhhh..... go to sleep...." "Shhhhh..... sleep for eternity..." "Shhhhh..... sleeping always make things better..." "Shhhhh..... don't listen to Jane the killer, she's just a nobody...." Ao Oni *strange whispering* Specimen 4 "Hush, my child... you're safe now..." "Come spend eternity inside of me..." Specimen 6 "You won't mind if I, turn you into a puppet?" "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice." "Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." *continuous laughing* Golden Freddy "Hello, my enemy. My name is NOT Golden Freddy. It's #######. I hate you." "At first glance, people mistaken me as a minor character. However, once they look at me for too long, something very horrifying will happen, and you do NOT want to know." "I may look like a lost spirit, but I am NOT the one you shouldn't have killed."Category:Games